ChildDolphin
C'hildDolphin' is a YouTuber and Livestreamer. He is a former Cube member and a participant of Cube UHC . He first appeared in Cube SMP ''in the first season, and left during the second season. He made his debut in ''Cube UHC ''in the second season, and has been a participant until Season 12. He was originally going to be a member of ''Cube Evolution, but couldn't join because of his computer's inability to run the modpack and server. He changed his username from ChildDolphin to Adultphin. In Real Life He is a vegetarian and doesn't drink milk. He has frequently revealed his face on his vlog channel MyLifeIsAVlog. He is best friends with TheCampingRusher and MrMitch in real life and is a brother to Cobae. Rusher encouraged him to start making Minecraft videos. He is starting to not enjoy recording videos and had quit the Cube SMP during Season 2. He was moving in with Bayani and McClean, in Vancouver, Canada. They were doing daily live streams, as soon as everyone settled in. During early August 2015, he adopted a Sphinx cat named "Chance". On September 24, 2015, his pet cat, Chance, was put down. Chance Put Down History on YouTube He returned to YouTube on February 26, 2016, where he plans to upload more often but has privated all of his previous videos. However, he recently unprivated his minecraft videos, and hit a goal of 1000 likes on Twitter to start recording minecraft again.https://twitter.com/RyanBlystone_/status/751235176391331840? 'Ongoing Series ' *TBA Ended Series ' *TBA Cube SMP 'Season 1 : Main article: Cube SMP (Season 1) '' 'Season 2' : ''Main article: Cube SMP (Season 2) '' 'Departure' 'Controversy' 'Other' Dolphin was an active member of Cube SMP and is known for builds such as Rusher's Dollar Store and the Courthouse. He also built the Mob Museum and built the Cube Olympic Stadium. He left the Cube SMP during the Cube Season 2 on the 9th of April 2. Cube Ultra Hardcore 'Season 2 : Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 2) '' 'Season 4 ' : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 4) '' 'Season 5 ' : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 5) '' 'Season 7 ' : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 7) '' 'Season 8 ' : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 8) '' 'Season 9 ' : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 9) 'Season 10 ' : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 10) '' 'Season 12 : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12) '' 'Elimination History' *Dolphin first appeared in season 2. *Dolphin did not compete in season 3, 6, 11, and 13-onwards *Dolphin became the first player to die first in 2 seasons. Cube Evolution Dolphin was originally going to join ''Cube Evolution,'' ''but couldn't because of his computer inability to run the modpack and server. Quotes Trivia * He was the first member to leave Cube SMP Season 2. * He is the second member to leave the Cube on good terms. * He has hinted that he might quit YouTube soon, but he will continue to stream on Twitch. Gallery ChildDolphin.jpg dolphin skin.jpeg Child2.jpg.bmp S4 - Ashley and Dolphin.png Child5.jpg.bmp S7 UHC Dolphin 5.PNG Child8.jpg.bmp Child9.jpg.bmp S10 - Dolphin and Bayani.png Child12.jpg.bmp References Navigation Category:YouTuber Category:Cube SMP Category:Former Cube Member Category:Cube UHC Category:Cube SMP Ex-Member Category:Cube UHC Season 2 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 4 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 10 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 12 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:Statistics and tables